There are many studies that have proposed algorithms for composing the melody of a song automatically, which is known as algorithmic composition. Algorithms (or, at the very least, formal sets of rules) have been used to compose music for centuries. The term is usually reserved for the use of formal procedures to make music without human intervention, either through the introduction of chance procedures or the use of computers. While many studies have been done, various techniques have their respective limitations, and thus an improved algorithmic composition system is desired.